Camping Fever
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: Kai and his friends are on a school camp duhhhhh! Will this be a trip of a lifetime? Or a disaster of the century? Pranks, pillowfights, rainbows and more!


Camping Fever

Here's the first chappie of my story, basically just a lot of high schoolers going on camp… Tell me what you think please!

Chapter One

Kai leant back against the cold brick wall of the art room, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Beside him a taller Asian with longish black hair looked around furtively then fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Max tutted and looked away, Tyson however had no intention of letting this pass. "You shouldn't smoke John!" Tyson admonished.

"_You shouldn't smoke John!" _John imitated him, "You sound like my mother." He flicked his lighter, but only sparks flew out with no flame. "Damn…" He tried again a few more times, but to no avail. "You guys have a lighter?" John asked. Tala had a slightly disgusted face but pulled out a packet of matches from his pocket.

"Thanks. Why do you carry matches Tala? You're a goody-two-shoes who doesn't smoke." Tala glared at John, Tyson spoke up, "Talaaaaa! You shouldn't encourage him to smoke!"

"I need to smoke, idiot, anyway we're freaking year tens, how come they don't give us the right at bloody Hikitai High?" John blew smoke into Tyson's angry face, "_What do you MEAN you have to smoke? You don't NEED to smoke!"_

"It helps me think if you have to know." John flicked the side of Tyson's head,

"You're a goody-two-shoes yourself." "But you don't wear uniform!" Tyson protested, instead of the standard grey pants and white shirt wielding the school's emblem, John was wearing a white cap, black sleeveless shirt and white pants, not to mention a silver earring, long fine silver chain with a cross and several silver bangles.

"When is the school camp?" Rei desperately changed the subject, trying to avoid the fight that happened almost every week between Tyson and John. John was a nice guy but was very touchy. "Next week, and don't try to change the subject, I'm wasn't going to blow my top anyway." John informed him.

Kai and Tala exchanged similar annoyed looks. Arguments occurred all the time between John and Tyson, Rei stupidly tried to make peace every single time. Meanwhile John had grabbed Tyson in a headlock, Hillary, who happened to be passing by saw what John was doing, walked over to them. And yelled. "Let go of him you show-off! Why don't you start acting like a normal person instead of acting like a complete bastard!"

"Righto!" John laughed at Hillary's little speech and let go of Tyson who gasped for air. The group of girls who always followed Kai's group glared at Hillary, some were whispering cruel things behind her back. "Does anything ever go into that stupid head of yours!" Hillary shouted angrily, "But then, I guess it doesn't!" She then stalked off.

"Who's she?" John asked his dark eyes boring into the back of Hillary's head.

"Hillary," Tyson answered, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"She's cute…"

"What?" Tyson spluttered with rage. "You can't like Hillary!"

"Why Tyson? Oooo, I get it! Is she your secret girlfriend?" John's eyes were shining mischievously.

"Hillary my girlfriend? No! No!"

"Good because I don't intrude on my friends' relationships."

"You don't? Oh wait Hillary _is _my girlfriend!" Tyson said unconvincingly,

"Very funny Tyson, heard you the first time, she's free." John laughed at the navy haired teen.

The school bell rang and Rei yelped in fright, as he had been slowly drooping off to sleep after having a late night studying for a test. "I'm going off to Maths, what have you guys got now?" Tyson asked. Kai opened one eye lazily, "Same thing as you… unfortunately…" John snickered, "Anyway, I'm off." John slung his back over one shoulder and walked over to the gate.

"_Hey! Where you going? School's not over yet!" _ Tyson yelled. "I'm going downtown; I don't feel like annoying the English teacher, last time she called my dad nearly belted me, I had to stay at Tala's apartment for a month." John walked out of school, Tala shuddered, "I only remember to clearly when he last stayed…" Rei snorted.

They picked up their bags and walked off to class. Tyson was constantly annoying Kai with questions, questions, questions. Then he shut up once Kai threatened him. Kai and Rei sat down at one desk, ditching Tyson as usual. Rei yawned for the umpteenth time, showing off his white catlike fangs. Mariah sat behind them as usual.

Kai leant forward, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on top. He stared broodingly at the maths teacher, who walked outside to talk to the principal. _School,_ Kai thought, _just another boring routine we have to go through in life…_ "Okay class," Mr. Jin, grabbed their attention, "Meet your new classmate, Ayumi."

_No one cares old man,_ Kai thought watching the new girl, her long black hair had pink tips and her purple eyes were very piercing. She looked straight at him, he glared at her. Ayumi then shook her head, "Would you like to tell us some things about yourself Ayumi?" Mr. Jin asked.

Ayumi smiled a pretty smile, "Hi peoples, I came here because of my dad's job transfer! And when I grow up, I want to drive a red sports car!" A couple of people giggled, Kai rolled his eyes, _so lame…_ He closed his eyes as the teacher rambled on about some crap about fractions. He wasn't sleeping, although Rei was…

"Kai Heater!" Kai opened his eyes when the teacher yelled his name, _be prompt, people will forget you're there._ "Yes sir," "Could you give me the answer to this question please?" _WHAT?_ Kai quickly scanned the board, _question one; four x squared plus four x over x squared minus x divided by four over x-1…_ Kai reread the question through his mind, carefully working it out, "X plus one." He replied monotonously.

"_How the hell do you do that?" _ Ayumi hissed from behind him, she had sat next to Mariah, crap; he would be stuck with her for the rest of the year! "Ayumi!" Mr. Jin shouted, making her jump, "Give me the answer to question two!" Ayumi thought over carefully, "If four x equals n over eighteen, therefore Mr. Jin is a jackass!"

The class cracked up laughing; even Kai had to give her a point for her bravery in insulting Jin. "QUIET!" Mr. Jin yelled. His face was bright red with rage. "Now you young lady! I don't know what possessed you to say that-"

"The truth!" Ayumi interrupted, "The truth possessed me."

Mr. Jin looked as if he was going to explode.

"AFTERNOON DETENTION! And I will see to it that the principal hears about this!" Just as Mr. Jin had finished, the bell rang. Kai shook Rei awake then left the room, _some people just don't know when to stop._ "Hi, Kai!" Ayumi caught up with him. "Get lost!" Kai said, "Oh that's sure nice! You don't have to be so mean!" "Right…"

"Fine, I'll walk with Mariah! At least _she's nice!"_ Ayumi linked arms with Mariah and stuck her tongue out at Kai. _So immature…_ "Hey, what did I miss?" Rei caught up with Kai. Kai ignored Rei; he did this a lot, making Rei quite annoyed.

_Hopefully she's NOT coming on camp…_

Hehehe what do you think? Not very good but hopefully it'll get better!


End file.
